


We'll Make It Work

by MadSophHatter



Series: Saving Some For Home [2]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSophHatter/pseuds/MadSophHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark and Mike spend their first night in the same bed, it starts off awkward, but it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this fic don't belong to me. They are based on the characters seen in the film Pride and have nothing to do with actual people.

When they finally reached Mike’s home both of them were really tired and decided to go to bed at once. The whole situation felt bizarre to Mark. He had often slept over at Mike’s flat, simply because it was closer to the city centre and thus closer to Gay’s the Word. But now he was painfully aware that he’d been gone for quite a while. The place looked different somehow. Maybe with LGSM on ice and Mark gone, Mike had found the time to redecorate. The bed was definitely new, a bit wider than the old one and the sofa stood in a different place – he only knew that because that’s where he’d usually slept when he’d stayed over. Apart from that Mark wasn’t sure what had changed and he vowed to himself that he’d take more notice of his surroundings in the future.

Mike was the first to go to the bathroom. That gave Mark some much needed time to adjust. He started undressing and was hit by another wave of awkwardness. Usually when he slept here, Mark would wear pants and one of Mike’s old shirts. When he slept at home or at his current lover’s place he’d usually go bare though. But just the thought of sleeping naked next to Mike in Mike’s bed felt weird. So he kept on his pants, but he wouldn’t wear a T-shirt as it was already quite warm. 

The strange feeling didn’t cease when they finally got to bed. Even though Mark had promised to cuddle his new boyfriend they were lying as far apart from each other as the bed allowed. Both of them lay on their backs, and Mike didn’t make a move to come closer. Mark was staring at the ceiling, wondering if him and Mike being together was one of those ideas that sounded great in theory, especially when there was no way to realise them, but fell flat as soon as they were put into practice. Why was it so much easier to hold and kiss a complete stranger than his best friend? 

After some time he could feel the bed shift a tiny bit. Mike had moved his hand to the middle of it, but he still wasn’t looking over. This subtle but somehow insistent gesture was so typical for Mike that Mark couldn’t help but smile with endearment. He put his hand into Mike’s, and their fingers intertwined.

“Do you really think this could work?” Mike’s voice was so low that Mark couldn’t really place the sentiment behind the question.

He squeezed the hand lying in his as he replied. “We’ll make it work.” At first he was surprised at his own enthusiastic tone. But upon close inspection his feelings matched the optimism of his words.

They lay in silence for a while until Mike’s hand went limp and he started to snore lightly. Mark chuckled at the well-known sound and turned around to lie on his side. As he closed his eyes he tried to push away the feeling that there was still a giant void between them.

***

It was still dark when Mike woke up because it was too warm to feel comfortable. After a moment of sleepy semi consciousness he came to enough to realise what the heat surrounding him actually was. Mark’s body was wrapped around him like a blanket. His head was resting on Mike’s shoulder while his left arm and leg were spread over his body. He couldn’t move much without potentially waking the other man.

Once Mike got over his initial surprise, he could feel himself blush. But it wasn’t only his face getting hot; he could feel it all over his body. Everywhere Mark’s skin was touching his felt warm and tingly. He was still trying to determine if he liked that feeling or not when Mark started mumbling very faintly next to his ear. Mike’s chest started aching. How could a grown man be so fucking adorable? It wasn’t fair. He couldn’t help but wrap his right arm around Mark’s torso to caress his back.

As Mark exhaled loudly Mike feared he had woken him. But he only scooted impossibly closer and mumbled “I love you.” before he buried his face deeper into Mike’s shoulder. In that moment all the tension left Mike’s body, and it felt like he melted into the mattress.

He hadn’t even noticed how unstrung he had been. But of course he had been tense. When they’d come home, he’d been unsure of what to do. He’d desperately wanted to hold Mark close, but he’d never really seen the man cuddle anyone. Mike hadn’t known if Mark would be okay with it, and he’d been too insecure to simply try or ask. So they had fallen asleep painfully far apart from each other.

Mark being a cuddler after all was a pleasant surprise. Mike’s fingers absentmindedly traced the contours of his boyfriend’s back as he lost himself in romantic thoughts. The corners of his mouth were pulled up in a smile as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

***

When Mike woke up again it was because of a slither of light directly hitting his eyes. It came in threw the window where the blinds didn’t cover it completely. Normally he’d just scoot over and go back to sleep, but seeing as he was still buried underneath Mark’s body, that wasn’t really an option. He wondered if Mark had felt just as heavy when he’d woken up in the middle of the night. Under all that dead weight his left arm and leg had gone numb.

When he noticed a little pool of Mark’s drool on his shoulder, he thought, “That’s more like it.” This felt far more real than the dreamy romantic state he’d been in the night before. It felt a lot more like them. He only noticed that he must have said it out loud when Mark began to stir on his shoulder. 

“Mark, move over a bit. I think I have to pee.” Instead of doing as he was asked, the other man simply yawned and even tightened his embrace.

“I’m serious, Mark. You’re heavy.” That was enough to rouse his boyfriend into semi consciousness.

“Are you saying I’m fat?” His eyes were still clouded from sleep as he looked up at Mike. “Not that I have any experience with this, but I think you’re not supposed to call your boyfriend fat.” He poked an accusing finger just beneath Mike’s rips to accentuate his words. Mike burst out laughing at how adorable Mark was. He hugged his boyfriend fiercely, pressing his face into Mark’s tousled hair.

“You’re heavier than you think and lying on my bladder, is all I’m saying.” With that he let go of Mark and gave him a slight push. The other man finally cooperated and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

***

Mark gave a lewd grin as his boyfriend staggered away to the bathroom. Mike’s pants had slid down a bit and the view was very enticing. As he spread out on the bed, Mark wondered when the awkwardness between them had disappeared.

His thoughts were easily interrupted as Mike came back to bed. Now it was his turn to snuggle up to his boyfriend, his head resting on Mark’s chest. To Mark’s delight Mike did this without even thinking about it. All of it just felt natural.

Mark was happy to finally be holding his boyfriend as he had promised last night. His hands were roaming every inch of Mike’s body he could reach while the room slowly lit up with the early summer sun. When Mike looked up at him, Mark captured his lips in a lazy kiss. 

Yes, they would definitely make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story.  
> Please feel free to tell me about any blatant mistakes.
> 
> Check out my other Pride stuff on tumblr, there I'm lilbasthet.


End file.
